


hit the back

by capricornsun



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornsun/pseuds/capricornsun
Summary: Alexis wants to try something a little different with Stevie
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	hit the back

**Author's Note:**

> did i really name this after "hit the back" by king princess aka a bottom anthem? yes. yes i did.
> 
> also this was 100% inspired by a conversation we had in the discord a little while ago
> 
> hope u enjoy !

It was evening and sunlight was still pouring in through the blinds of Stevie's apartment, but it was slowly disappearing. Stevie and Alexis were laid in bed, light touches grazing over soft skin. The only sounds filling the apartment were their happy breaths. The day had consisted of on and off moments in bed. There was a haze in the room, like time had stopped and they were the only two people on earth.

Stevie was brought out of her trance by Alexis’s hand on her chin bringing her into yet another kiss. The kiss quickened and soon enough they were making out. Stevie moved so she was on top of Alexis, straddling her with the blanket draped over her shoulders. They stop for a second to admire each other. Alexis brings a hand up to Stevie’s cheek and lets it travel down to her collarbone. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers quietly. As if Stevie is so delicate that she might break if her words are too loud. 

Stevie naturally tries to hide her smile in Alexis’s warm touch. She lowers herself down so their lips can meet again. This time the kiss gets heavier and more frantic. Alexis pushes Stevie down and gets on top of her. She looks at Stevie like she wants to say something but her words are caught in her throat. 

Stevie could tell something was up. “What is it?”

“No nothing. I just...I kinda wanna try something different…if that’s okay?” She seemed shy and a little bit embarrassed. Which was very uncharacteristic of her. 

“What kind of different?” Stevie turned her head a little bit, intrigued by whatever was about to come out of Alexis’s mouth. 

Instead of answering the question, Alexis got up out of bed and walked over to the bag she had brought. Stevie assumed that it just contained a change of clothes and maybe some toiletries but was very surprised to see Alexis pull a harness out of it and even more surprised to see a dildo attached to the harness. Stevie’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She couldn’t stop looking at it and her breath sped up thinking about what Alexis might do with it. 

Alexis brought Stevie back to reality when she quickly tried to shove it back in her bag, saying “Oh my god, this was such a dumb idea. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have even brought it up.” Stevie got up and put a hand out to stop her.

“No! I wanna try it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!”

They both bit their lips and made their way back to the bed. Alexis sets the strap-on on the bed by Stevie and lays her on her back. She places a small, innocent kiss on her lips and leaves a trail of exponentially dirtier kisses down her body until she’s on her knees in front of Stevie, who spreads her legs to give Alexis better access. 

“Ok but are you like sure sure?” Alexis asks one more time.

“I’m positive.”

Alexis smiles and begins work on Stevie. She uses her long fingers and wet tongue to get her ready. She looks up and sees that Stevie’s already a wreck and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. Alexis climbs back up to kiss her, letting Stevie taste herself on her lips. She stands up and walks back to her bag to grab a condom and a bottle of lube and makes her way back to Stevie. Alexis reaches for the strap-on, pulling it up her legs and fastening it. All Stevie could do was watch in amazement. She had used a dildo before, but only by herself. Never with someone else. And she’d definitely never used a strap-on before. Her gaze focused on Alexis’s hands as they expertly moved, rolling the condom on the toy and covering it in lube. She had definitely done this before and knew how to use it. Stevie bit her lip and furrowed her brow in anticipation. 

“Ready?” Alexis asked. 

All Stevie could do was nod quickly, words weren’t coming out of her mouth. Alexis grabbed her legs and positioned herself between them. She looked at Stevie one more time. 

“Please,” she croaked out. 

Alexis slowly slid in, allowing Stevie to get used to the feeling. She watched as Stevie took in a deep, shaky breath and her eyes rolled back. She finally opened her eyes when Alexis was in all the way. Stevie had never felt like this. She felt so full in all the right ways. Her body felt electric, every nerve tingling. 

“Please. More.” She breathed out. 

Alexis pulled out and pushed in again, her pace getting faster and faster. Stevie was a moaning mess. She grabbed the back of Alexis’s neck and brought her down to kiss her. The kisses were sloppy and desperate and interrupted by the occasional moan. Alexis could tell she was getting close so she reached a hand between them and started rubbing circles on Stevie’s clit. That almost unraveled her. 

She only lasted a few more minutes before completely coming undone. Loud moans spilling out of her mouth. Alexis fucked her through her high and slowly pulled out when she had had enough. As Stevie laid there in a blissed out state, Alexis laughed and kissed her once more before getting up to take the strap-on off and throw the condom away. Stevie turned her head to watch her and she let her eyes travel down her body as she walked away from her. They stopped at the place on her lower back where she had a small tattoo in a different language. She let out a breathy laugh and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn’t believe that just happened. And she definitely couldn’t wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :-)


End file.
